


The World Drowns In Memes And Someone Cries

by ConsiderableColors



Series: CRACK [8]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Gen, I'm probably going to delete this so read it while you can, Memes, Swearing, actually don't, by far the worst thing I've ever written, don't read this if you value your sanity, fruit snacks, just keep on scrolling folks, unnerving events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsiderableColors/pseuds/ConsiderableColors
Summary: Pre-Melchior and Moritz disowning one of their friends. All hell breaks loose. I'll be honest, I don't exactly know how to describe this.





	The World Drowns In Memes And Someone Cries

**Author's Note:**

> This is your last chance to read something else.

It was quiet. Almost,,, peaceful. That wouldn't last for long.

~~~

It was a normal day. It was Tuesday, and Moritz and Melchior were just walking home from school when something happened.

"HANDS, TOUCHING HANDS, REACHING OUT, TOUCHING ME, TOUCHING YOOOOOOUUUUUUU!!"

Melchior's head jerked up to see a landslide of m e m e s.

"SWEET CAROLINE, BUM BUM BUM, GOOD TIMES NEVER SEEMED SO GOOD, SO GOOD SO GOOD SO GOOD!!"

Dat boi were flying left and right, and a slaughter of salt baes advanced on the pair. Moritz looked up to the sky as if he'd seen God for the first time.

"I'D BE INCLINED, BUM BUM BUM, TO BELIEVE THEY NEVER WOULD!!"

"Where the fuck is the music coming from???" Melchior began asking, before a giant pug flew in his face. It was an absolute unit.

Moritz felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a pair of ladies arguing. 

"How do you know what's best for me???????"

"THAT'S MY O P I N I O O O O O N N N N N N N"

"Can I get a waffle?" Melchior found himself asking. It was beyond his control, the words were being pulled out of his mouth involuntarily. "C-can I p l e a s e get a waffle?"

And just like that, Moritz whipped and nae-naed towards Melchior. The two began dabbing, completely oblivious as to what was going on.

"What's happening???" Moritz signed frantically.

"I don't know!!!" Melchior replied.

Friday by Rebecca Black began playing, and somewhere, a Wilhelm scream was heard.

Mountains of Barry Bee Bensons and Shreks rained down from the sky like a tumblr hailstorm.

This continued for some time,,, UNTIL. Suddenly, a picture of Hermy the elf was visible. Moritz and Melchior gasped in sync.

"OTTO GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE"

And there he appeared, the bitch himself: Dr. Otterman Octopus LambMeyer.

Otto chuckled darkly, approaching the pair. "So, now you know what I'm capable of. Maybe next time I ask you'll givE ME YOUR GODDAMN FRUIT SNACKS."

"THIS WAS ALL ABOUT YOUR FUCKING GUMMIES?"

"I'M CALLING YOUR BOYFRIEND AND TELLING HIM YOU'RE BATSHIT OUT OF YOUR MIND."

"JOKES ON YOU: HE ALREADY KNOWS!" Otto threw glitter into the air, magically disappearing. He was not seen or heard from until almost three days later.

He came back demanding fruit snacks. This time, another refused to give up the delightful-tasting food.

So, Otto began to plan.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, okay?


End file.
